Soaring to Death
by Reisha en Skorpell
Summary: In the midst of Rider War, a twisted turn of fate brings Asakura a new companion... which maybe will change a piece of his nature.
1. The Fourteenth Rider?

After another flash of lightning, a gruesome corpse of a male was seen. She flinched at a shadow of someone, whose hand gave her a rectangular card deck with the symbol of what seemed to be a pegasus' head and wings. A winged shadow was looming over her.

"Participate in the Rider War. If you win, your one wish will be granted."

Soaring to Death

Disclaimer : Kamen Rider Ryuki © Ishimori Pro

Warning : OC, AU, (maybe) a lot of OOCs, grammatical & structural errors

Rated T for possible violence and foul words

(Set in the timeline of 13 Riders' War)

Chapter 1 : The Fourteenth Rider!?

Shinji walked unwillingly to Atori Tea House, where Ren and Tezuka were waiting. When he arrived, he noticed that Kitaoka and Goro were also there, possibly ready for eavesdropping, or just hanging out. "I knew those two have more than just a master-servant relationship..." he thought.

"Hey, Kido!"

"H-Huh, what? Ren?" Shinji blinked and saw an annoyed Ren. "Won't you stop spacing out?" Ren sighed and dragged Shinji to his table. "Late as usual, huh?" Tezuka asked fondly. "Sheesh!" Shinji sat down and took out his laptop, then showed the other two a series of pictures he had stored.

In the pictures, a silhouette of someone bashing the Mirror Monsters with a pair of tonfas was seen. "Another Rider...?" Tezuka mumbled. "It's almost as purple as Asakura, y'know." Shinji said. "You moron, it's called 'lavender'. And look here." Ren clicked on another picture and hovered the cursor to a huge shadow looming over the 'new Rider'. It shaped like some winged animal. "An eagle?" Shinji asked cluelessly. "Nah, it looks more like a horse... or goat, maybe." Ren narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what that shadow was. Tezuka thought for a moment while sipping his tea, then said, "Pegasus." "What's a 'pegasus'?" Shinji asked innocently.

THUD!

"Kido, you idiot!"

...

It was a dark, narrow but long alley. Asakura looked at the girl who slept next to him, annoyed. "Tsk! Why the hell do you keep returning to my place?" he grumbled. Sensing no answer from the girl, he quickly pulled her reddish-black hair, making her groan in pain. "Urgh!" "I know you're not sleeping, brat. Answer me before I smash your fucking bloodied head." Asakura threatened. As he expected, she only stared him back flatly. No emotion, only those damned black eyes that blended with the pupils. "Whatever, Tsu—whatever your name is. Get lost." he grumbled again, looking away and dropping the girl to her knees.

"It's Tsubasa, goddammit." The girl finally spoke as she fixed her hair. "And I'm sorry. I just... can't." "I'm not the only Rider you met." Asakura said. "You can join that journalist brat or anyone else. I'd prefer by myself." "But you're the only Rider whose face I can remember!" Tsubasa said, almost shouting. "Besides, I don't want to get involved with public authorities..." Hearing the last sentence, Asakura sighed. "You silly brat, do as you wish, then." He pushed her head onto the wall jokingly. "But I'll kill you before you can even fall for me." He then left, followed by Tsubasa.

...

"The corpse of Tsubasa Keiichiro was found decapacitated in his mansion at 2.40 PM yesterday. I seemed he had been dead for a couple of days. His daughter Yuuna was nowhere to be found." Shinji read aloud the article he found randomly on the internet, quickly gaining a 'What?!' look from the other two—or four, since Kitaoka and Goro were there. "Is it murder by those monsters?" Goro muttered. Ren stormed to the laptop and hovered his eyes through the news, then said, "Most likely. Kido, can you collect information about this man and his daughter?" "Just as I'm going to do it. I'll be back." Shinji quickly dashed outside, and less in a minute, he already stormed off with his motorcycle.

"Speaking of the new Rider... Kitaoka." Ren turned his glance to the green Rider. "You said you've seen the new Rider." "Yeah, but only for a moment before I got back to the real world and collapsed. I think the new one is a female, judging from its posture and voice, although its way of speaking is rather masculine." Kitaoka explained. A little thought bursted in Ren's head, "What if this fourteenth Rider is this Tsubasa Yuuna...?" He quickly shook his head upon glaring at the mentioned girl's portrait on Shinji's laptop. "She's only eighteen. There's no way she's getting into this war."

...

A teenage girl stood in front of a glass door, concentrating on the ringing voice that semed to call out to her. She took out a card deck with the symbol of a pegasus' head and wings and reflected it against the door. A belt was formed from the reflection and attached itself to her waist. She spread her arms and crossed them in front of her chest before putting the deck on its place.

"Henshin."

...

"Henshin!"

As soon as Shinji's deck went to place, the reflection of Ryuki engulfed him, turning him into the red-suited Rider. "Ssha!" He quickly entered the Mirror World with his RideShooter.

Upon arriving, a horde of Mirror Monsters were roaming around a single Rider in lavender and black suit. "Hey! You okay?" Ryuki shouted while putting a card to his Drag Visor. [Sword Vent] Dragredder appeared and the sword ascended. The mysterious Rider did the same. [Sword Vent] A pegasus appeared as well and sent down a pair of tonfas. The Rider quickly caught the sent weapons and started attacking the monsters. Ryuki followed with a series of "Oi!", attempting to call out to the stranger. "Who are—"

[Final Vent]

The lavender Rider summoned the pegasus again. It slashed the monsters with its wings before disappearing again, leaving them weak enough to be finished by its partner. "Haaaaa!" The lavender Rider then launched a heel kick, finishing them off in an instant. It happened so fast that Ryuki couldn't even draw a single card. After all the monsters were destroyed, Ryuki tried to approach the mystery Rider but was quickly thrown aside by a kick. The Rider then proceeded to leave. "Hey, wait!" Ryuki shouted. "Who the hell are you?!" The mystery Rider stopped for a moment and replied before finally disappeared.

"Soar... Kamen Rider Soar."

Shinji's eyes widened beneath his mask. The mystery Rider was unbelievably a female. "I gotta tell Ren and the others about this." he muttered before returning to real world as well.

==To be continued==


	2. Friends?

"Friends, huh...? Friends..."

Her gaze averted to the deck. "Is it possible for someone like me to have friends...?"

 **X-X-X**

 **Soaring to Death**

 **X-X-X**

Disclaimer : Kamen Rider Ryuki © Ishimori Pro

Warning : OC, AU, (maybe) a lot of OOCs, grammatical & structural errors

Rated T for possible violence and foul words

(Set in the timeline of 13 Riders' War)

 **X-X-X**

 **Chapter** **2 : Friends...?**

 **X-X-X**

"Here. Food."

Tsubasa glanced at Asakura before taking the bread. "Where did you find this?" she asked. The man just smirked and let out a chuckle. "Got it from some dudes I just finished." "I see..." Tsubasa mumbled before eating her meal. "You're not eating?" "Nah. Later." Asakura flexed his muscles and lied down, quickly falling asleep.

 **o-o-o**

"A female Rider, huh...?" Tezuka muttered. Shinji had told him and Ren everything he saw in the earlier fight. But he knew well that the Batman incarnate wouldn't believe what he said even though they were friends (Shinji insisted they were friends!). Well, at least until the new Rider dragged them all into a fight. "So, Ren?" Shinji asked, only to get the usual 'Hmph.' from his buddy bat. "What is it, Ren? You still don't believe in me?" he scoffed. "I never believe in you in the first place. I'll need to see the real thing." Ren said, earning his two companions' sigh.

 **o-o-o**

Kitaoka pouted all day long. Today was the worst. He was rejected again, someone he knew linked to Asakura suddenly lashed out to him, and his disease got him again. "What a tiring day..." he muttered under his breath. "Do you think so, _Sensei_?" Gorou arrived with two cups of tea and put them on the table. "I hope nothing happens again today." He said as he took a seat across from his master. Kitaoka took a sip from his tea before putting himself into a deep thought. "I was surprised that girl was a Rider as well. Kirishima Miho..."

"Kirishima... Miho?" Gorou echoed, "May I know who she is?" Kitaoka took a deep breath before explaining, "She is a girl whose sister was killed by Asakura. You know what that means. She also opposes me. Apparently she works as a con-artist. I believe she becomes a Rider to avenge her sister. Poor that Asakura." Gorou could hear a soft chuckle at the end of his master's explanation.

 **o-o-o**

"Yay~! Another victim off-guard!" A brown-haired girl cackled happily as she took a seat on a park bench, right next to Tsubasa. Tsubasa herself was eating her takoyaki, but she eyed the person beside her carefully. "Are you a burglar?" she asked nonchalantly a moment later. Surprised, the girl turned to Tsubasa, with red hues filling her cheeks, before quickly covering the redhead's mouth with her hand as she whispered, "K-Keep you voice down, you idiot!" Tsubasa was shocked for a moment, but she nodded nonetheless. The brunette then released her hand, her face was still red all over. Tsubasa blinked, then offered her takoyaki. "Want some?"

Tsubasa could only stare as the brunette ate all of her takoyaki. 'Like I can buy them again.' she thought as a sigh escaped her lips. "Mm, sorry I ate them all. I'm kinda hungry." the brunette said after swallowing the last takoyaki. "By the way, mind telling me your name? I'm Kirishima Miho!" Tsubasa looked away and said in the lowest volume of her voice, "Tsubasa... Yuuna." Miho's eyes slightly widened, then she gasped as if realising something. "You're **that** Tsubasa Yuuna, right? The one on the news a couple of weeks ago?" she asked frantically. Tsubasa just nodded at the question. "Hell, my old man just died and I understand people pity me, but you know... I don't like it. I don't like it when someone tries to take a peek at my private life and tell it to others while using pity as an excuse. That way, they just want to drag themselves to something they wouldn't want to see. That's just stupid... extremely stupid." she said. "Well, aren't you nice... aside from secretive." Miho muttered before asking again, "Then, how are you doing now? You seemed happy, as of now." "Well, that's..." Tsubasa stopped midway and bit her lip. She knew she couldn't tell about the Mirror World, but what bothered her was the thing about Asakura. He was a criminal, and she didn't want to be hated by this new friend. "Nah... it's nothing." she shook her head. "I just spent my days at home. Being alone there isn't too bad." It was a lie. The majority of her house was destroyed along with her father, and now it was being investigated.

"Hmmm..." Miho let out a long hum, and said, "But, Yuuna-chan. If you ever need my help—" "I know." Tsubasa snorted. "Since you're a burglar, I don't expect much, though." "Seriously now, don't say it again." Miho chuckled.

The rest of the day was spent with the two talking about trivial things. From the conversations, Tsubasa revealed her bright side. Miho also bought her a new pack of takoyaki to replace the one she had eaten earlier. They promised to meet again on the same place tomorrow.

 **o-o-o**

Today ended well. No fights, no monsters. She got a new friend.

Tsubasa walked along the main road, unnoticed. She easily blended in the evening crowd. It was like nobody could see her. She only needed to be careful; if she bumped onto someone, they would easily recognise her and do something bad—whether it was going to be good or bad, for her it would always be bad. She was in the news these past few days.

She suddenly stopped. In her head was the image of two things waiting for her : Asakura and food. Tsubasa didn't care—she never cared anyway—where that blond bastard got the food; as long as she had her stomach filled, she would be all right. " _Heh... he must be asleep when I get there._ " she thought, slightly giggling to herself.

But this time something felt off. Something... was missing. Gradually vanishing.

Tsubasa hurried to the alley she stayed at, and to her surprise, nobody was there. Not even Asakura. But there was a plastic bag. When she opened it, she found a large loaf of bread and a lavender one-piece dress. There was also a small sheet of paper. Written on it was :

 _Oi. Y'know, I only do murder and beating up guys. Not suited for any others, including snatching all these shits. But I did it anyway, it's for you. I can use you as a hostage, so I gotta keep you in shape for the right time._

 _If you're looking for me, I'm doing the usual thing on the other side of the mirror. Bye now._

"...Liar, aren't you...? Criminals don't give beautiful clothes to their hostages..." Tsubasa muttered as she finished reading. She was on her knees, and tears were welling up on the corners of her eyes. Her hand accidentally grasped another sheet. It was a newspaper. Intrigued with the headline, she decided to read it, and her eyes quickly widened.

Asakura was arrested. Again.

A series of 'no' escaped her mouth as tears fell down her face, dripping on the newspaper and the note, before she screamed in horror.

"ASAKURA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

 **o-o-o**

"I still can't believe you lured him to a fight so the cops can arrest him." Shinji said as he took another sip of his tea. "I'm getting sick of him lurking around and attacking me like a madman while I'm still curious about the new Rider." Ren snorted. "But she didn't appear recently. When did you meet her, Kido?" "Around four days ago. Since then I didn't see her. No clue about her real identity either." Shinji replied. "How about the girl?" Ren asked again. "Tsubasa Yuuna? Her whereabouts are still unknown. She didn't return to her home after that incident. But I think she's safe, somewhere..." Shinji muttered, his last sentence sounded vague.

 **X-X-X**

 **==To be continued==**

 **X-X-X**

 **[Writer's note]**

 _I'm really sorry about the long update! I was out of ideas and college stuff made me forget things. It's holiday time now and I just remembered about this after finishing another fic (which actually almost killed me)._

 _About this fic, err... I guess it will turn into romance. I'm trying to make Asakura still in-character, though. And I'm sorry (again) because this chapter has no fights._

 _See you on the next chapter!_


	3. Rift

**Chapter** **3 : Rift**

 **X-X-X**

That morning, Tsubasa was already at her former house. The living room was full of debris, the result of her Contract Monster's—Lilaglare's—disastrous visit. On the only empty part of the floor was the white outline of her father's corpse.

After taking a bath—her first bath since that incident—she tried out her new dress and had breakfast, then cleaned the living room. It didn't take her a long time, just half an hour and everything's good as new. "Phew~" she sighed, eyes fixed on the mirror just above the fireplace. Her lips curved, forming a smile. Her hand waved to the image of Lilaglare before she walked closer, placing her palm onto the mirror's surface. "Hey," she whispered, "let's get Asakura-san out of prison." The Mirror Monster neighed, seemingly happy with its mistress' plan. Tsubasa's smile turned into a somewhat manic, childish grin. She slowly shoved her hand into a pocket on the side of her skirt, "Then I'll just need to transform and—"

She gasped, her eyes widened all of a sudden. The pocket was empty; she didn't have the deck with her! "Wh—Where is it?! I'm sure I brought it home—!" she shouted in panic. A moment later, she was already messing up the living room again, rummaging every corner and cabinet for her deck.

 **o-o-o**

"Shinji!" Miho blasted the door open and walked past the instantly-annoyed Ren, towards Shinji who was cleaning up the tables. The poor guy didn't have a chance to answer, as she dragged him to sit down on one of the seats. "I heard you're investigating a new Rider," she said, "so I'm bringing you something you'd definitely want to hear." Shinji had a child-like curious look while Ren just stared. Miho smirked for a moment, then put something on the table. "It's the new Rider's deck!" Shinji exclaimed, remembering the time he met the new Rider. "Where did you get it?" Ren asked. "Stole it from someone... a certain Tsubasa Yuuna." Miho replied, almost whispering at the name. "So you're saying that what I thought at the first place is true?" Ren muttered. "If what you mean is Tsubasa Yuuna being the new Rider, then apparently yes."

Ren rubbed his temple, face deep in thought. "I'd like to deal with her myself, but..." "You can't bring yourself to hurt a woman?" Shinji guessed. Ren snapped, "No, you idiot! We're busy here!" Miho sighed and said, "Then I'll be the one who will face her. Besides, I know her." She took the Rider Deck with her and left.

 **o-o-o**

"No... it's not here..."

Tsubasa dropped herself to a couch, exhausted after pointlessly searching for her Rider Deck. "Damn it, I'm so doomed if I can't retrieve that..."

A knock was heard. She ran to the front door, shouting, "Nobody will enter this house as long as I'm here!" She could hear a muffled voice from the other side. "Calm down, Yuuna-chan. It's me, Miho." Tsubasa gasped, her hand slowly reached for the door to then open it. "Miho-san... why'd you bother visiting?" she asked. "Hey, don't blame me. You said you're always home alone these days. It's okay if I come visit, no?" Miho said, still with this gleeful tone. She then reached out her hand to give something—one that Tsubasa was too familiar with. "Also, here's your deck."

For a moment, Tsubasa was at loss of words as her eyes widened at the sight of her Rider Deck. She snapped out of it as her hand took the item, and said in a hushed voice, "So, you knew..." Miho smiled and patted the redhead on the shoulder, "Hey, it's alright. I'm also a Rider, see?" she showed her Rider Deck, which was white with a swan symbol on it. "There aren't good Riders either, but at least you can trust me." Tsubasa only nodded.

"But at least, can you tell me your reason to fight?" Miho asked again. Tsubasa looked at her suspiciously, then whispered, "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Miho nodded, "Promise." Tsubasa gulped before explaining, "I want to hide my existence forever and so I join the battle in hopes I would die there. Part of it is out of despair from what happened to my old man, but... I think by now I have someone worth fighting for. And that is Asakura-san."

"...Asakura? As in **Asakura Takeshi**?" Miho asked, putting emphasis on the full name. Tsubasa nodded, face slightly flushed red. Miho clenched her fists, turning them white as she seethed, "You do know that Asakura is a dangerous man..." "But he's kind to me, at least—Whoa!" Tsubasa didn't get to finish her sentence, as Miho suddenly grabbed her arm and rushed to a nearby mirror. "You know, let's continue this in the other world." she said with a growl. Both girls stood in front of the mirror and did their transforming poses, shouting, "Henshin!" to then change forms and enter the Mirror World.

 **o-o-o**

The scene shifted to a mirrored living room, and sounds of weapons clashing were heard. Soar blocked slashes from Kamen Rider Femme's lance with her tonfas. "M-Miho-san! Please stop! What ever happened to the trust you offered?!" she shouted frantically. "I was wrong to say that! You're siding with him, my sworn enemy!" Femme shouted back, pulling back her Wing Slasher and kicked Soar on the side, sending her down. She choked the pegasus Rider with her free hand and brought herself closer. "Asakura is the one who killed my sister. He is my sole reason for fighting in the first place! And now that you revealed yourself, I'll kill you as well!"

"Not if I can help it!" Soar punched Femme in the chest to get away from chokehold, and as soon as the swan Rider was pushed back, she got on her feet. Both Riders exchanged blows, some hit, some missed. At one point, they pulled a card each to then insert it to their Visors.

 **[Advent]**

A pegasus and a swan appeared and went into a wild fight, as their masters did. Each time Lilaglare and Blancwing flapped their wings to then clash with each other, they created strong blows of wind that could have sent the Riders off-course were they not careful. After more exchanges of hits, the two girls once again drew a card each. Their hands slowly flipped the card, revealing their deck symbols drawn on it, and inserted it into their Visors.

 **[Final Vent]**

Blancwing unleashed a strong gust from behind Soar, flinging her towards Femme, who lunged forward with her Wing Slasher in hand and Lilaglare's slashes just a few inches behind. "Trying to backfire my attack, huh? Let's see if that works!" Soar remarked, smirking beneath her mask, and shifted her position so that her feet landed on Femme's shoulders, kicking the swan Rider back. Femme gasped as Lilaglare's slashes hit her unshielded back, but she managed to throw her lance to the seemingly victorious Soar, the weapon grazing her neck.

Both Riders fell, their Monsters disappearing. While they lay still, Soar seethed, "He saved me." Slowly, she shifted and crawled forward, approaching her white opponent. "He may be an enemy to you, but for me..." her voice cracked, "...he's a savior." She dropped herself just next to the other girl.

"Even though you know he's a murderous bastard...?" Femme questioned, eyes gazing at the ceiling. No response and she took it as a yes. So she continued, "You know, as much as I hate him and the fact you sided with him all this time... I don't think I can bring myself to kill you... because we're friends. So... I have an offer." Soar weakly turned to her side, facing the other Rider as she asked, "What is it...?"

She got a hidden smile and a long "hmmmm~" in response.

 **o-o-o**

Asakura could hear noises from this cell. Outside, someone was conversing...

...then something violent ensued...

...and it ended with gory sounds.

He smirked, but it faded away, replaced with a murderous glare to whoever stepped in the hallway. Clearly, someone had come to visit him. And certainly not that asshole named Kitaoka.

A melodious clinking sound gained his attention even more. He let out a soft breath, slowly getting excited as the visitor stopped in front of his cell. This person looked almost like Kitaoka, but he bore an unnerving aura and a sinister smile. He tossed something into the cell and said before going off, "I've helped you enough. Once you escape from here, we shall be enemies."

Asakura smirked. A large piece of mirror shard and his Rider Deck. More than enough for him to escape this wretched place. He stood up and faced the mirror, holding his Deck out to summon the belt. Once it's on, he did his pose and whispered, "Henshin." Multiple images of his Rider form wrapped around him, transforming him into the violet-clad serpent man. He twisted his neck around before going inside the mirror.

 **X-X-X**

 **==To be continued==**

 **X-X-X**

 **[Writer's note]**

 _I'm back, guys! Just for a short time, though. I've spent a whole year being an empty shell of a brain and completely forgot about this fic... really, the past semester and this current one are torturing me to no end, along with some issues. So after this chapter, I decide to take a hiatus from all my fictional literature stuff until I regain my enthusiasm for these things._

 _See you when I'm alive again! 'w')_


End file.
